Kids, time travel, a vortex, and brick-heads!
by winxandwarriors
Summary: So the Winx kids have a party, but something goes wrong . How did they end up in the past, who brought them here, did Digit bring them? Why would she do that, and where did these new powers come from Tecna never had these powers! Is she different, is she a MMPE? I guess you have to read it! There will be a lot of singing. And the story is about more than just Digit. Please R&R!
1. Prologue

**Hey guys, so I know I've been neglecting yall for some time now, and I sorry. A lot of things go on in eighth grade. Good thing I have only three more days till summer! Then I'll be in high school! So here is my new story and I promise I will finish this story! :D Now let's get to the story! Also, this story is about the kids of the Winx going back in time so yeah. Also all the kids either have a twin or a triplet, so if you don't like that then simply don't read the story.**

**Ps, Lots of music and all the music does not belong to me, nor do the Winx. Their kids are my ideas though.**

**Pss, R&R**

**Prologue!**

**Bloom-**

"Where is my shoe?" Angel asked her brother. She was Bloom's daughter. She had long strawberry blond hair and blue eyes. Angel was wearing a light pink V-neck shirt and long, dark blue jeans.

"I don't know Ann, maybe Kaylee has it." Angel's twin brother Nick suggested from behind his book. He was two minutes older then her. Nick had medium blond hair and sky blue eyes. He was wearing a light blue T-shirt with a pale, blue, plaid button up shirt, dark blue jeans and black Nike's. Kaylee was Kiko's and Milly's daughter and was a light blue bunny.

"Hmm, I'll find it later. I'm going to go call Sophia. I need to tell her and the others about the party tonight," Angel went on into the bedroom to call her friend.

**Stella-**

Sophia was looking at herself in the mirror; brushing her long blond hair. Sophia was the daughter of Stella and had her style and as Digit says her brick-head as well. Sophia had her mother's long blond hair and her dad's dark brown eyes. She was wearing a long pale yellow sun dress with yellow pumps. Sophia jumped into the air; the phone scaring her. She ran over to it and answered with a, "Hello!"

"Hey Soph want to come over tonight; my mom and dad are out of the house and me and Nick are going to have a party," Angel told her.

"That'll be awesome! The others are coming to, right?" Sophia asked. Jumping up and down like a five year old.

"Yeah, everyone is. So come over now while I'll call the rest and don't forget to tell BJ" Angel said reminding her friend.

"Ok, I will. Bye," And with that Sophia ran into her brothers room and started screaming," BJ WAKE UP! COME ON BJ WAKE UP! UH! BRANDON J.R WAKE UP NOW!" She demanded.

"What?" BJ asked, lifting his head from his pillow. He was the twin brother of Sophia and was 22 seconds older than his sister. He had short dirty blond hair and golden brown eyes like his mom's. BJ was wearing an orange T- shirt and white jeans, with orange Nike's.

"Come on BJ wake up Angel is having a party and everyone is going!" Sophia cried.

"Really?" BJ asked, jumping into the air, "That's great, I'm going to go get ready."

**Layla-**

Zoey was playing basketball with her younger brother Nathan. Nathan was 40 seconds younger than his sister. He had long dark brown hair in braids like his dad, and light brown eyes. Nathan was wearing a dark green t- shirt and black basketball shorts and black Nike's. "You can't beat me sis!" He laughed.

Zoey took the ball from Nathan and shot a goal in the basket, "Goal!" She shouted. Zoey had long light brown hair and dark brown eyes. She was wearing a lime green jersey and white basketball shorts, with lime green Nike's.

"Uh!" I'm goanna beat you yet!" He laughed.

"Yeah right," Zoey playfully punched her bro.

The phone rang and Nathan went after it, "Hello," He answered.

"Hey Nathan its Angel. Me and Nick are having a party and all the others are coming." She informed him.

"Yall are? That's great. We'll be there, bye," And with that he hung up the phone.

What is it? Where are we going?" Zoey asked.

"We're going to Angel's and Nick's kingdom. They're having a party and everyone is going." He smiled.

**Flora-**

Violet was walking outside looking at the flowers," Humph! I hate being by myself." She told herself and started looking for her siblings. Violet was the youngest of her siblings. She had long black hair and green eyes. Violet was wearing a dark pink T-shirt and black jeans, with pink Nike's.

"Violet!" Tammy called from the house to her triplet. Tammy was 2 minutes older than her brother Flynn and 4 minutes older than Violet. She had long light brown hair and green eyes like her mom. Violet was wearing a long, light pink and silky dress, with light brown wedges.

"What?" Violet asked looking at her sister.

"Come into the house and get dress, Angel just called and she and Nick are going to have all of us and are friends for a small party." Flynn said coming outside. He had medium black hair and dark blue eyes. Flynn was wearing a lime green under armor T-shirt and dark blue jeans, with lime green Nike's.

"That's great!" Violet smiled and ran into the house.

**Musa-**

"That's great!" Melody cheered, "We'll be over there in just a few!" She hung up the phone and ran into her brother's room. Melody was one hour older than her brother River. She had her mother's long dark bluish- black hair and her father's dark eyes. Melody was wearing a red T- shirt and dark blue jeans, with red flip-flops.

River jumped into the air. Scared by his sister's outburst into his room. "What in the world is going on?" He demanded.

"Ann just invited us to her house for a party with all the others Riv!" Melody smiled.

"Really? Well let's get ready!" River ran into his shower.

"Hey don't us all the hot water like last time Riv," Melody frowned.

"Whatever Mel!" River yelled back

**Tecna-**

Digit was on her bed wondering about the party, "Hm, I wonder where Cody and Dylan are," Digit was the oldest of her siblings. She was the only daughter to Timmy and Tecna. Digit had her mom's magenta hair and her dad's hazel eyes. She was wearing a purple T-shirt and dark blue jeans, with a pair of brown cow girl boots, and lastly a light brown cow girl hat. Digit was the oldest of her triplets; being one minute older than Dylan and five minutes older than Cody.

At that very second Dylan and Cody came in, "A Digit get ready we're going to a party at Angel's and Nick's. The others are going as well." Dylan told his sister. Dylan had short, spiky, orange hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a black T-shirt and dark blue jeans, with black Nike's.

"Hm, that sounds great you two get ready, while I go get something. Ok?" She asked.

"Alright," Cody sounded off, running to his room. Cody looked just like his dad. Purple, thin rimmed glasses, orange hair, and even his hazel eyes. He was wearing a dark purple T- shirt and a black and dark purple plaid button up shirt, with black jeans and purple Nike's.

**Thanks for reading, and remember to review! Please review! My friends I'll see you later, bye!**


	2. Partys, Flying monkeys, and a globe

**Hey guys I'm back! (Scary music and thunder)Lol any way, I believe this story has helped me make a new friend! Give a round of applause to **Roxy Fan 4 Ever**! (You hear cheers and screams and some weird dud with cactus juice in his hands screaming I love you **Roxy Fan 4 Ever**!) XD!**

**So, anyway. Here is the real beginning of my story. If you have any questions please Pm me and if you love the story (why wouldn't you…haha) Review!**

**So to the story!**

**Ps, none of the music belongs to me and if you don't like the music than don't read. It's as simple as that! Also Digit is the oldest at 14 almost 15, and Violet is the youngest at 13 almost 14. The rest are in between.**

**Chapter 1**

**A Vortex party!**

Everyone was at Nick's and Angel's having a fun time. They were in Nick's bed room singing and dancing. River was jumping on the bed with Dylan, while the others were either talking or just acting like complete fools, but they didn't care.

"Why don't we do karaoke now?" Angel asked. She was on the floor dancing with BJ and laughing about a story Flynn told about his Great Uncle Saladin.

Sophia bounced, "That sounds great! Who wants to go first?" She asked.

Zoey was sitting on Nick's couch, "I will, Tammy you want to help?" She smiled.

"I would be honored," Tammy laughed.

Angel went up to the karaoke machine and hooked it the T.V, "What song do you two want to sing?" She asked.

"Hmm, I believe I want to sing*Whispers in Angel's ears.*", Tammy smiled.

"Ok", Angel turned it to the song.

**Winx(Outside of Nick's bedroom window, coming from a five-star restaurant on Sparks.)**

"Thanks for letting us go with you to dinner with you," Roxy smiled.

"You don't need to thank us Roxy; ever since we meet you, you have always been one of us," Bloom told her.

"Yeah, Bloom's Right Roxy. You'll always be one of us," Tecna agreed.

Riven looked around, he was hearing something, "Guys do you hear that? It sounds like a party," Riven interrupted their conversation.

Musa poked her ears out, using her sonic hearing, "Guys, the kids are having a party!" She gasped.

"What!" Bloom asked, "Where are they Musa?"

Musa pointed to Nick's window. The curtain was up and the kids were dancing and playing around. It looked like Tammy and Zoey were about to sing.

"Oh! They are so busted (Lol Phineas and Ferb)," Stella was about to crash their party.

"Wait," Flora held her back, "I want to watch this." All the Winx went up to the window and Nabu (Yes he is alive in my story) made a spell so they all could see and hear what was going on.

**(Give it up)**

**(All credit goes to VICTORIOUS CAST and MAKERS OF THE SHOW AND SONG)**

**Zoey- Someday I'll let you in**

**Treat you right**

**Drive you outta your mind**

**Oooh**

**Tammy- You never met a chick like me**

**Burn so bright**

**I'm gonna make you blind**

**[Both:]**

**Always want what you can't have**

**Is it so bad if you don't get what you wanted**

**Make you feel good**

**As I whip you**

**Into shape, ya boy**

**Let's get it started!**

**[Both:]**

**Give it up**

**You can't win**

**Cause I know where you've been**

**Such a shame**

**You don't put up a fight**

**That's a game that we play**

**At the end of the night**

**It's the same old story**

**But you never get it right**

**Give it up**

All the Winx looked Shocked

"I never knew Zoey could sing," Nabu gasped.

"Now you know how I feel," Helia laughed.

**[Both:]**

**Come a little closer**

**Baby, baby**

**Come a little closer**

**Come a little closer**

**Baby, baby**

**Zoey- So stop trying to walk away**

**No you won't ever leave me behind**

**Tammy- (Noooo)**

**You better believe that I'm here to stay**

**Zoey- (That's right)**

**Tammy- Cause you're the shade and I'm the sunshine**

**(Ooooohh)**

**[Both:]**

**Look at me boy**

**'Cause I got you**

**Where I want you**

**Isn't it so exciting?**

**Wanna shake you**

**Wanna break you**

**Take a backseat boy**

**Cause now I'm driving**

**[Both:]**

**Give it up**

**You can't win**

**Cause I know where you've been**

**Such a shame**

**You don't put up a fight**

**That's a game that we play**

**At the end of the night**

**It's the same old story**

**But you never get it right**

**Give it up**

**Tammy- A oooh yeaaah**

**Ah oooho heeey**

**Hey yeah yeah yeaaaah**

**[Both:]**

**Come a little closer**

**Come a little closer**

**Baby, baby**

**Come a little closer**

**Come a little closer**

**Baby, baby**

**Come a little closer**

**Come a little closer**

**Baby**

**If you are my baby**

**Then I'll make you crazy tonight**

**[Both:]**

**Look at me boy**

**'Cause I got you**

**Where I want you**

**Isn't it so exciting?**

**Wanna shake you**

**When I break you**

**Take a backseat boy**

**Cause now I'm driving**

**[Both:]**

**Give it up**

**You can't win**

**Cause I know where you've been**

**Such a shame**

**You don't put up a fight**

**That's a game that we play**

**At the end of the night**

**It's the same old story**

**But you never get it right**

**Give it up**

**Ohhhh**

**YEAH!**

"That was awesome! You two did great!" Digit bolted.

"Yeah you did great Zoey," Flynn smiled and kissed his girlfriend on the cheek.

**Winx**

"Wait a minute, Flynn and Zoey are dating!" Layla gaped.

"Well that was a slap in the face," Helia said still in shock.

"Guys be quiet for a second. I think Digit and Melody are going up," Riven shushed.

"Digit is going to sing?" Timmy asked, I never knew she could sing. Did you know Musa; you are the one who give the kids lessons."

Musa just shrugged her arms, "To tell you the truth Timmy the only kid who ever let me hear them sing was River, and that was only cause he was in the shower, and he didn't know I was there cleaning his hamper," Musa confessed.

"So you never heard Melody sing?" Sky asked.

Musa just shook her head no.

**Winx kids**

"So who's next?" Angel asked, swinging the microphone in her hand.

"Melody you want to show these armatures what pros can do?" Digit smirked.

Melody jumped onto the mini stage beside the T.V, "You know it,"

Angel gave them both a microphone, "Alright girls. What song do you want?"

Digit whispered into Angel's ear.

"That one! Are you sure, you've only been practiced it twice?" Angel asked.

Melody just nodded.

**Take a hint**

**(All credit goes to VICTORIOUS CAST and MAKERS OF THE SHOW AND SONG)**

**La la la la la la la**

**La la la la la la la**

**[Digit:]**

**Why am I always hit on by the boys I never like**

**I can always see 'em coming, from the left or from the right**

**[Melody:]**

**I don't want to be a priss, I'm just try'na be polite**

**But it always seems to bite me in the...**

**[Digit:]**

**Ask me for my number, yeah, you put me on the spot**

**[Melody:]**

**You think that we should hook up, but I think that we should not**

**[Digit:]**

**You had me at "Hello", then you opened up your mouth**

**[Both:]**

**And that is when it started going south**

**Oh!**

**[Both:]**

**Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I'll punch you in the lips**

**Stop your staring at my... Hey!**

**Take a hint, take a hint**

**No you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think**

**I think you could use a mint**

**Take a hint, take a hint**

**La, la, la...**

**T-take a hint, take a hint**

**La, la, la...**

**[Digit:]**

**I guess you still don't get it, so let's take it from the top**

**[Melody:]**

**You asked me what my sign is, and I told you it was "Stop"**

**[Digit:]**

**And if I had a dime for every name that you just dropped**

**[Both:]**

**You'd be here and I'd be on a yacht**

**Oh!**

**[Both:]**

**Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I'll punch you in the lips**

**Stop your staring at my... Hey!**

**Take a hint, take a hint**

**No you can't buy me a drink, let me tell you what I think**

**I think you could use a mint**

**Take a hint, take a hint**

**La, la, la...**

**T-take a hint, take a hint**

**La, la, la...**

**[Digit:]**

**What about "No" don't you get?**

**[Melody:]**

**So go and tell your friends**

**[Both:]**

**I'm not really interested**

**[Digit:]**

**It's about time that you're leavin'**

**[Melody:]**

**I'm gonna count to three and**

**Open my eyes and**

**[Both:]**

**You'll be gone**

**[Melody:]**

**One**

**[Digit:]**

**Get your hands off my...**

**[Melody:]**

**Two.**

**[Digit:]**

**Or I'll punch you in the...**

**[Melody:]**

**Three.**

**[Digit:]**

**Stop your staring at my… Hey!**

**[Both:]**

**Take a hint, take a hint**

**I am not your missing link**

**Let me tell you what I think**

**I think you could use a mint**

**Take a hint, take a hint**

**Take a hint, take a hint**

**Woah!**

**[Both:]**

**Get your hands off my hips, 'fore I'll punch you in the lips**

**Stop your staring at my… Hey!**

**Take a hint, take a hint**

**La, la, la…**

**T-take a hint, take a hint**

**La, la, la…**

"That was great, that song wasn't about me Melody? Was it?" Dylan asked.

Melody laughed, "Why would I sing that song to my boyfriend?" Melody went to kiss him on the lips, but she saw her parents and the others looking into the window, "AH!"

"What is it sweetie?" Tammy asked

Melody stud in shook and pointed at the window.

"I think we've be caught," Riven admitted.

"No, Melody just saw a flying, rabid monkey," Digit said sarcastically.

"Digit there is no such thing as a rabid monkey silly," Sophia argued.

Digit threw her hands in the air, "Yes that is the problem with that argument," She said once again sarcastically.

"What is going on here Nick?" Sky demanded coming in threw the window, followed by the rest.

"Um, uh…We are having a intimate get to gather." Nick looked at his shoes.

"Oh really, so do Melody and Digit always sing at a get to gather?" Tecna asked.

Digit gasped, "You heard me sing?" She asked.

"Yes, yes we did. We also saw Zoey and Tammy sing," Tecna crossed her arms.

Layla walked up beside Tecna and smiled, "Don't forget us seeing Zoey and Flynn kiss, not to mention Melody talking to her boyfriend Dylan."

All the kids gaped," So now you know everything," Digit stared at them.

"What do you mean?" Brandon asked a little confused.

Digit looked back at her friends and took a weird looking ball from her pocket, "It's time, but not just yet," Digit turned to face her, and her friends parents, "There are many things you don't know about me, but the truth will slip through the cracks. For right now I am to just say some small secrets, and then bigger ones will fall later."

All the Winx looked at her confused, what do you mean by secrets, and what is that ball in your hand?" Flora asked.

Tammy stud by Digit, "She means are secrets will revile little by little in the days we will spend with _them_, but for now some will be told before we go."

Musa was about to say something, but Angel stopped her, "The few secrets we are to tell you know is only minor and will come as a shook, but are not as major as they will be at the end," Angel twisted.

Digit began again," For now the secrets you will find out are that we all are dating."

Tecna gasped, "Do you mean you to?"

Digit just nodded, "Yall already know that Zoey and Flynn are dating and Melody and Dylan are."

The Winx just shook their heads yes.

Tammy looked at them and then she spoke," We will tell you the rest when we go to the old Alpha."

Digit looked at her friends and then at her parents once more. She threw the globe down, it shattering into a million pieces. A vortex came out of the globe and sucked all the Winx and kids into its dark self.

**Hahaha! I love cliffhangers! Anyway Review! And have a wonderful day!**


	3. Note!

Sorry guys, I'm on vaca and I'm not getting much time to write. When I come back I'll write!


End file.
